Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! RARE 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:1507:34B0:8C1E:4667-20181222155717
'Barney's Colorful World! '''is Barney's fifth stage show (following ''Barney in Concert,'' Barney Live! in New York City, ''Barney's Big Surprise, and Barney's Musical Castle) and third national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle) that originally toured in North America from January 2003 until 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Argentina, Mexico, and Brazil. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt Costume: Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Barlean / Matthew N. Myers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall / Jerad Harris) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) New footage (U.S.) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mom (Mauri Howell) Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Colorful World LIVE! Gallery See the gallery of the live show Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first major live show to not have any new Barney songs. **The first appearances of Mike played by Blake Garrett, Donny played by Alex Collins, Sarah played by Tory Green, and Gina played by Alexis Acosta. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer of Come on Over to Barney's House. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! in New York City) was credited as a dancer. *In the first quarter of the tour, Hayden Tweedie reprised her role of Sarah. She was replaced by Tory Green in fall 2003. *When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the U.K. and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the U.S. version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the U.S. opening). *In the show itself, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version, this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The video was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *The North American tour was presented by "Toys "R" Us". *This video aired on PBS. Full Video 13